1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for integrally mounting an internal part such as a shock absorbing member and the like to a vehicle body forming member in a vehicle body.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional common means for integrally mounting an internal part such as a garnish, a lining and the like provided to a body of a vehicle is to mount the internal part to the vehicle body forming member such as a panel, a pillar and the like using a fixing member such as a clip, a tapping machine screw or the like which is separate from the internal part. For example, a means for mounting an internal part to a pillar as a vehicle body forming member by using a machine screw is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No.8-72642.
However, the following problems are encountered when using such conventional mounting means because the internal part is mounted to the vehicle body forming member by a fixing member separate from the internal part:
(1) The time for mounting the internal part to the vehicle body forming member is prolonged; PA1 (2) A plurality of separate fixing members are required, thereby bringing about an increase in the total weight; PA1 (3) A lot of time is required to separate the internal part and the fixing member and for this reason, disassembly and recycling are difficult; and PA1 (4) An increase in cost is experienced due to the large number of parts required and prolonged mounting time.